1. Field of the Technical Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to speech processing, and more specifically to techniques for automatic level control (ALC) of speech signals.
2. Related Art
Speech signals generally refer to signals representing speech (e.g., human utterances). Speech signals are processed using corresponding devices/components, etc. For example, a digital audio recording device or a digital camera may receive (for example, via a microphone) an analog signal representing speech, and generate digital samples representing the speech. The samples may be stored for future replay (by conversion to analog and providing the corresponding analog signal to a speaker), or may be replayed in real time, often after some processing.
There is often a need to perform level control of the speech signal. Level control refers to amplifying the speech signal by a desired degree (“gain factor”) for each portion, with the desired degree often varying between portions. Automatic gain control refers to determining such specific degrees for corresponding portions without requiring human interference (for example, to specify the gain factor, or degree of amplification).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.